deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dastan/Bio
Dastan is the name given to the eponymous protagonist of the Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time movie. Jake Gyllenhaal portrays Dastan, a street urchin in sixth-century Persia. The king adopts Dastan after, seeing him prevent the death of another child. Princess Tamina joins Prince Dastan on a quest to rescue the Sands of Time - a gift from the gods which controls time - from the hands of the evil nobleman Nizam, played by Ben Kingsley. The name "Dastan" translates to "the Trickster", a name Jordan Mechner originally found in the Shāhnāmé and which he found very appropriate for the character. (From Prince of Persia wiki) __TOC__ Battle vs. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (by Cfp3157) "Dastan. After your success in Alamut, I want you to lead the assault on a distant city called Jerusalem." said Sharaman as he walked through the city with Dastan. "With pleasure, my king." he replies. Dastan walks to his horse and leads his men to battle. He easily defeats the Sacrean defenders and kills their leader, Salahdin. Meanwhile.... Abbas Sofian runs into Altair's study. "My...Master." he says the last word with a grudge." The city of Jerusalem has been overtaken by fierce warriors. Salahdin was killed in the battle." Altair looks at Abbas. "I will take four fellow assassins and kill their leader. Be gone." The Battle: Dastan: 12345 Altair: 12345 Dastan and four Persian soldiers are patrolling the city. Altair and four fellow assassins are watching from the rooftops. Altair raises his hand, and one assassin does a leap of faith to a pile of hay on the ground. Another two drop into the crowd below. Altair and the last assassin take the direct approach. "Please, leave this city at once." he yells at Dastan. "Says who?" he yells back. "The Assassins." Altair shouts as he throws a throwing knife into the throat iof the man beside Dastan. Dastan: 1234 Altair: 12345 Before the two can advance, Dastan's archer shoots an arrow into the head of the assassin beside Altair. Dastan: 1234 Altair: 1234 Before the archer can do any more damage, the assassin in the hay bale jumps from his cover and kills him with his Short Blade. Dastan: 123 Altair: 1234 Dastan, who has been fighting another assassin, thinks their may be more assassins. He quickly thrusts the Sword of the Mighty Warrior into the chest of the assassin as he flees. Dastan: 123 Altair: 123 Altair and his men take to the rooftops to follow the Persians. An assassin, not really thinking, sees a Persian and air assassinates him with his Hidden Blade. As he starts to get up, he sees Dastan's last soldier swing his Airyaman, decapitating the assassin. Dastan: 12 Altair: 12 The two remaining assassins drop behind the Persians and close the eyes of their comrade. They then continue running. As they turn the corner, Altair quickly rolls under a swing from the Airyaman and slices the legs of the Persian soldier. He then finishes the kill with the Sword of Altair. Dastan: 1 Altair: 12 Dastan dodges a swing from the assassin and thrusts the Dagger of Time into the his heart. Dastan: 1 Altair: 1 The two legends draw their swords and fight like very skilled wild animals. Altair, thinking of something, parries a slash and moves in. Dastan, stunned, get a Hidden Blade to the throat. As he lays their and dies, he presses the button on the Dagger and goes back to the beginning of the dual. He now knows what Altair is going to do. As Altair moves in for the original kill strike, Dastan dodges the Hidden Blade and slashes Altair's throat with the Sword of the Mighty Warrior. Dastan: 1 Altair: The Prince raises his sword in the air and yells loudly in victory. Expert's Opinion The reason Dastan won was because of the fact that he could reverse time and counter Altair's initial kill blows. This allowed him to win every time. While Altair was a better warrior, he simply couldn't compete with that. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios